prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Halloween (Holiday)
Halloween or Hallowe'en also known as All Hallows' Eve, is a yearly celebration observed in a number of countries on 31 October, the eve of the Western Christian feast of All Hallows' Day. It initiates the triduum of Hallowmas, the time in the liturgical year dedicated to remembering the dead, including saints (hallows), martyrs, and all the faithful departed believers. In Wrestling Halloween is one of the most observed holidays throughout the history of professional wrestling. Many different events have specialty-themed shows or photo shoots around the holiday. WWE Halloween Costume Contests *October 28, 2004 Smackdown results - Participants included: Dawn Marie and Torrie Wilson. No winner was declared. *October 31, 2005 Monday Night RAW results - Participants included: Ashley Massaro, Maria, Candice Michelle, Victoria, Mickie James and Trish Stratus. Nobody was declared a winner. *October 31, 2006 ECW results - Participants included: Kelly Kelly, Trinity, and Ariel. Trinity was declared the winner. *Cyber Sunday 2008 - Participants included: Candice Michelle, Michelle McCool, Maria, Katie Lea, Tiffany, Victoria, Lena Yada, Mickie James, Maryse, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Natalya, Beth Phoenix, Eve Torres, Layla and Kelly Kelly. Mickie James was voted the winner. *October 30, 2009 Smackdown - Participants included: Layla, Michelle McCool, Mickie James, and Natalya. Michelle McCool was declared the winner. Costumes Wrestling-themed costumes are sold at many different outlets. The following is a gallery of available Halloween costumes: Adult Hulkamania Costume.jpg|Adult Hulkamania Costume Adult Hulk Hogan Costume.jpg|Adult Hulk Hogan Costume Adult Sting Muscle Costume.jpg|Adult Sting Muscle Costume Child Hulk Hogan Costume.jpg|Child Hulk Hogan Costume Child Rey Mysterio Costume.jpg|Child Rey Mysterio Costume Child Sting Wrestler Costume.jpg|Child Sting Wrestler Costume Deluxe John Cena Costume.jpg|Deluxe John Cena Costume Deluxe Nacho Libre Costume.jpg|Deluxe Nacho Libre Costume Kids Deluxe Rey Mysterio Costume.jpg|Kids Deluxe Rey Mysterio Costume Kids Deluxe Sin Cara Costume.jpg|Kids Deluxe Sin Cara Costume Kids Deluxe Undertaker Costume.jpg|Kids Deluxe Undertaker Costume Men's Super Strong Costume.jpg|Men's Super Strong Costume Rowdy Roddy Piper Costume.jpg|Rowdy Roddy Piper Costume Costume gallery 1985= Image:Mean Gene Pumpkin.jpg|Mean Gene dressed as a pumpkin. Image:Macho Man Elizabeth as Tarzan Jane.JPG|Macho Man and Elizabeth dressed up as Tarzan and Jane. Image:Roddy Piper Trick or Treaters.jpg|Roddy Piper with some trick or treaters. Image:Nikolai Volkoff as Robin.jpg|Nikolai Volkoff as Robin. Image:Bobby Heenan as Davey Crockett.jpg|Bobby Heenan as Davey Crockett. Image:King Kong Bundy as Abe Lincoln.jpg|King Kong Bundy as Abe Lincoln. Image:Iron Sheik as Batman.JPG|The Iron Sheik as Batman. Image:Tito Santana as Zorro.JPG|Tito Santana as Zorro. Image:Captain Lou Albano as Julius Caesar.JPG|Lou Albano as Julius Caesar. Image:Hulk Hogan as Hercules.jpg|Hulk Hogan as Hercules Image:Uncle Elmer as 3 Musketeers.JPG|Uncle Elmer, Cousin Junior, and Hillbilly Jim as the Three Musketeers Saturday Night's Main Event III 1.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III 2.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III 3.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III 4.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III 5.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III 6.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III 7.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III 8.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III 9.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III 10.jpg |-| 2002= 2002 John Cena Halloween.jpg|2002 John Cena Halloween |-| 2005= Maria, Victoria, Candice, Trish, Ashley and Mickie Halloween 2005.png|Maria, Victoria, Candice Michelle, Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro and Mickie James Halloween 2005 October 31, 2005 Raw.1.jpg|RAW October 31, 2005 Raw.10.jpg|RAW October 31, 2005 Raw.11.jpg|RAW October 31, 2005 Raw.12.jpg|RAW October 31, 2005 Raw.13.jpg|RAW October 31, 2005 Raw.14.jpg|RAW October 31, 2005 Raw.15.jpg|RAW October 31, 2005 Raw.16.jpg|RAW October 31, 2005 Raw.17.jpg|RAW October 31, 2005 Raw.18.jpg|RAW October 31, 2005 Raw.19.jpg|RAW October 31, 2005 Raw.20.jpg|RAW October 31, 2005 Raw.21.jpg|RAW October 31, 2005 Raw.22.jpg|RAW 2005 Trish Stratus as Wonder Woman.jpg|2005 Trish Stratus as Wonder Woman |-| 2006= Smackdown-27-Oct-2006-18.jpg|Smackdown Smackdown-27-Oct-2006-19.jpg|Smackdown Smackdown-27-Oct-2006-20.jpg|Smackdown Smackdown-27-Oct-2006-21.jpg|Smackdown Smackdown-27-Oct-2006-22.jpg|Smackdown ECW 10-31-06 1.jpg|ECW ECW 10-31-06 2.jpg|ECW ECW 10-31-06 3.jpg|ECW ECW 10-31-06 4.jpg|ECW |-| 2007= Raw 10-27-07 1 (2).jpg|RAW Raw 10-27-07 2.jpg|RAW Raw 10-27-07 3.jpg|RAW Raw 10-27-07 4.jpg|RAW Raw 10-27-07 5.jpg|RAW Raw 10-27-07 6.jpg|RAW Raw 10-27-07 7.jpg|RAW Raw 10-27-07 8.jpg|RAW Raw 10-27-07 9.jpg|RAW Raw 10-27-07 10.jpg|RAW |-| 2008= Cyber Sunday 2008 1.jpg|Cyber Sunday 2008 Cyber Sunday 2008 2.jpg|Cyber Sunday 2008 Cyber Sunday 2008 3.jpg|Cyber Sunday 2008 Cyber Sunday 2008 4.jpg|Cyber Sunday 2008 Cyber Sunday 2008 5.jpg|Cyber Sunday 2008 Cyber Sunday 2008 6.jpg|Cyber Sunday 2008 Cyber Sunday 2008 7.jpg|Cyber Sunday 2008 Cyber Sunday 2008 8.jpg|Cyber Sunday 2008 Cyber Sunday 2008 9.jpg|Cyber Sunday 2008 Cyber Sunday 2008 10.jpg|Cyber Sunday 2008 Cyber Sunday 2008 11.jpg|Cyber Sunday 2008 Cyber Sunday 2008 12.jpg|Cyber Sunday 2008 Cyber Sunday 2008 13.jpg|Cyber Sunday 2008 Cyber Sunday 2008 14.jpg|Cyber Sunday 2008 Cyber Sunday 2008 15.jpg|Cyber Sunday 2008 Cyber Sunday 2008 16.jpg|Cyber Sunday 2008 Cyber Sunday 2008 17.jpg|Cyber Sunday 2008 Cyber Sunday 2008 18.jpg|Cyber Sunday 2008 Cyber Sunday 2008 19.jpg|Cyber Sunday 2008 |-| 2009= 10-30-09 SD 1.jpg|Smackdown 10-30-09 SD 2.jpg|Smackdown 10-30-09 SD 3.jpg|Smackdown 10-30-09 SD 4.jpg|Smackdown 10-30-09 SD 5.jpg|Smackdown 10-30-09 SD 6.jpg|Smackdown 10-30-09 SD 7.jpg|Smackdown 10-30-09 SD 8.jpg|Smackdown 10-30-09 SD 9.jpg|Smackdown 10-30-09 SD 10.jpg|Smackdown 10-30-09 SD 11.jpg|Smackdown |-| 2010= SD 10-29-10 1.jpg|October 29, 2010 Smackdown results SD 10-29-10 2.jpg|October 29, 2010 Smackdown results SD 10-29-10 3.jpg|October 29, 2010 Smackdown results SD 10-29-10 4.jpg|October 29, 2010 Smackdown results SD 10-29-10 5.jpg|October 29, 2010 Smackdown results SD 10-29-10 6.jpg|October 29, 2010 Smackdown results SD 10-29-10 7.jpg|October 29, 2010 Smackdown results SD 10-29-10 8.jpg|October 29, 2010 Smackdown results SD 10-29-10 9.jpg|October 29, 2010 Smackdown results |-| 2011= AJ Lee 2012 WWE Halloween (2).jpg|AJ Lee 2011 WWE Halloween Aksana 2012 WWE Halloween (2).jpg|Aksana 2011 WWE Halloween Alicia Fox 2012 WWE Halloween.jpg|Alicia Fox 2011 WWE Halloween Natalya 2012 WWE Halloween.jpg|Beth Phoenix 2011 WWE Halloween Eve 2011 Costume.jpg|Eve Torres 2011 WWE Halloween Kailyn 2012 WWE Halloween (2).jpg|Kaitlyn 2011 WWE Halloween Kelly Kelly 2012 WWE Halloween (2).jpg|Kelly Kelly 2011 WWE Halloween Natalya 2012 WWE Halloween (2).jpg|Natalya 2011 WWE Halloween Rosa 2012 WWE Halloween (2).jpg|Rosa Mendez 2011 WWE Halloween Tamina 2012 WWE Halloween.jpg|Tamina 2011 WWE Halloween The Bellas 2012 WWE Halloween (2).jpg|The Bellas 2011 WWE Halloween October 26, 2011 NXT 1.jpg|NXT October 26, 2011 NXT 2.jpg|NXT October 26, 2011 NXT 3.jpg|NXT October 26, 2011 NXT 4.jpg|NXT October 26, 2011 NXT 5.jpg|NXT October 26, 2011 NXT 6.jpg|NXT October 26, 2011 NXT 7.jpg|NXT October 26, 2011 NXT 8.jpg|NXT October 26, 2011 NXT 9.jpg|NXT October 26, 2011 NXT 10.jpg|NXT October 26, 2011 NXT 11.jpg|NXT Halloween 2011 Raw.jpg|John Cena on Halloween 2011 Raw RAW 10-31-11 1.jpg|Raw RAW 10-31-11 2.jpg|RAW RAW 10-31-11 3.jpg|RAW RAW 10-31-11 4.jpg|RAW RAW 10-31-11 6.jpg|RAW RAW 10-31-11 7.jpg|RAW RAW 10-31-11 8.jpg|RAW RAW 10-31-11 9.jpg|RAW RAW 10-31-11 10.jpg|RAW RAW 10-31-11 11.jpg|RAW RAW 10-31-11 12.jpg|RAW RAW 10-31-11 13.jpg|RAW RAW 10-31-11 14.jpg|RAW RAW 10-31-11 15.jpg|RAW RAW 10-31-11 16.jpg|RAW |-| 2012= Rosa 2012 WWE Halloween.jpg|Rosa Mendez 2012 WWE Halloween Rosa 2012 WWE Halloween (3).jpg|Rosa Mendez 2012 WWE Halloween (2) Aksana 2012 WWE Halloween.jpg|Aksana 2012 WWE Halloween AJ Lee 2012 WWE Halloween.jpg|AJ Lee 2012 WWE Halloween Kaitlyn 2012 WWE Halloween.jpg|Kaitlyn 2012 WWE Halloween Vickie Guerrero 2012 WWE Halloween.jpg|Vickie Guerrero 2012 WWE Halloween Naomi 2012 WWE Halloween.jpg|Naomi 2012 WWE Halloween Layla 2012 WWE Halloween.jpg|Layla 2012 WWE Halloween Layla 2012 WWE Halloween (2).jpg|Layla 2012 WWE Halloween (2) The Bellas 2012 WWE Halloween.jpg|The Bellas 2012 WWE Halloween The Bellas 2012 WWE Halloween (3).jpg|The Bellas 2012 WWE Halloween (2) Eve 2012 WWE Halloween.jpg|Eve Torres 2012 WWE Halloween Eve 2012 WWE Halloween (2).jpg|Eve Torres 2012 WWE Halloween (2) EVE 2012 WWE Halloween (3).jpg|Eve Torres 2012 WWE Halloween (3) Natalya 2012 WWE Halloween (3).jpg|Natalya 2012 WWE Halloween Kelly Kelly 2012 WWE Halloween.jpg|Kelly Kelly 2012 WWE Halloween Kelly Kelly 2012 WWE Halloween (3).jpg|Kelly Kelly 2012 WWE Halloween (2) Alicia Fox 2012 WWE Halloween (2).jpg|Alicia Fox 2012 WWE Halloween Melina 2012 WWE Halloween.jpg|Melina 2012 WWE Halloween Maxine 2012 WWE Halloween.jpg|Maxine 2012 WWE Halloween Beth Phoenix WWE 2012 Halloween.jpg|Beth Phoenix WWE 2012 Halloween Katie Lea 2012 WWE Halloween.jpg|Katie Lea 2012 WWE Halloween Michelle McCool 2012 WWE Halloween.jpg|Michelle McCool 2012 WWE Halloween Maria Halloween 2012.jpg|Maria Halloween 2012 Alicia Fox 2012 Halloween Instagram.jpg|Alicia Fox 2012 Halloween Instagram Nikki Bella 2012 Instagram Halloween.jpg|Nikki Bella 2012 Instagram Halloween The Bellas 2012 Halloween Instagram.jpg|The Bellas 2012 Halloween Instagram Chris Jericho 2012 Halloween.jpg|Chris Jericho 2012 Halloween JTG 2012 Halloween.jpg|JTG 2012 Halloween The Rock as Hulk.jpg|The Rock as The Hulk Kelly Kelly 2012 Warrior.jpg|Kelly Kelly 2012 Warrior Taryn Terrell 2012 Halloween.jpg|Taryn Terrell 2012 Halloween Trish Stratus 2012.jpg|Trish Stratus 2012 2012 World Tour Strasbourg.8.jpg|WWE World Tour 2012 - Strasbourg |-| 2013= Naomi 2013 WWE Halloween Shoot.jpg|Naomi 2013 WWE Shoot Aksana 2013 Halloween Shoot.jpg|Aksana Evil Queen 2013 WWE Shoot Alicia Fox 2013 Halloween.jpg|Alicia Fox Fox 2013 WWE Shoot Cameron 2013 WWE Halloween Shoot.jpg|Cameron 2013 WWE Shoot Cameron-Rosa 2013 WWE Halloween Shoot.jpg|Cameron & Rosa 2013 WWE Halloween Shoot Eva Marie 2013 Haloween Shoot.jpg|Eva Marie 2013 WWE Shoot Jo-Jo 2013 Halloween Shoot.jpg|Jo-Jo 2013 WWE Shoot Naomi 2013 WWE Halloween Shoot>jpg|Naomi 2013 WWE Shoot Kaitlyn 2013 WWE Halloween Shoot.jpg|Kaitlyn 2013 WWE Shoot Natalya 2013 WWE Halloween Shoot.jpg|Natalya 2013 WWE Shoot Renee Young 2013 Halloween Shoot.jpg|Renee Young 2013 WWE Shoot Rosa 2013 WWE Halloween Shoot.jpg|Rosa 2013 WWE Shoot Summer Rae 2013 WWE Halloween Shoot.jpg|Summer Rae 2013 WWE Shoot Christy Hemme 10-31-13 Impact.jpg|Christy Hemme Mad Hatter Impact Brooke 2013 TNA Halloween Shoot.jpg|Brooke 2013 TNA Shoot Brooke, ODB, Gail Kim 2013 Halloween Shoot.jpg|Brooke , ODB, Gail Kim 2013 TNA Shoot Christy Hemme 2013 Halloween Shoot.jpg|Christy Hemme 2013 TNA Shoot Gail Kim & Velvet Sky 2013 TNA Halloween Shoot.jpg|Gail Kim & Velvet Sky 2013 TNA Halloween Shoot Gail Kim 2013 TNA Halloween Shoot.jpg|Gail Kim 2013 TNA Halloween Shoot Paige, Bayley, Emma 2013 NXT Halloween.jpg|Paige, Bayley, Emma 2013 NXT Halloween Paige, Emma, Eva Marie 2013 NXT Halloween.jpg|Paige, Emma, Eva Marie 2013 NXT Halloween Paige, Emma 2013 NXT Halloween.jpg|Paige, Emma 2013 NXT Halloween Paige 2013 NXT Halloween.jpg|Paige 2013 NXT Halloween Paige, Emma, Eva Marie, Lana 2013 NXT Halloween.jpg|Paige, Emma, Eva Marie, Lana 2013 NXT Halloween Devin Taylor and Lana 2013 NXT Halloween.jpg|Devin Taylor and Lana 2013 NXT Halloween Paige and Raquel Diaz 2013 NXT Halloween.jpg|Paige and Raquel Diaz 2013 NXT Halloween Alexa Bliss 2013 NXT Halloween.jpg|Alexa Bliss 2013 NXT Halloween Alexa Bliss and Bayley 2013 NXT Halloween.jpg|Alexa Bliss and Bayley 2013 NXT Halloween Raquel Diaz and Sasha Banks 2013 NXT Halloween.jpg|Raquel Diaz and Sasha Banks 2013 NXT Halloween Jojo and Becky Lynch 2013 NXT Halloween.jpg|Jojo and Becky Lynch 2013 NXT Halloween Devin Taylor, Veronica Lane, Eva Marie, Jojo 2013 NXT Halloween.jpg|Devin Taylor, Veronica Lane, Eva Marie, Jojo 2013 NXT Halloween Leah Van Damme and Becky Lynch 2013 NXT Halloween.jpg|Leah Van Damme and Becky Lynch 2013 NXT Halloween Bayley 2013 NXT Halloween.jpg|Bayley 2013 NXT Halloween Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch 2013 NXT Halloween.jpg|Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch 2013 NXT Halloween Nikki Bella & John Cena 2013 Halloween.jpg|Nikki Bella & John Cena 2013 Halloween Matt Hardy & Reby Sky 2013 Halloween.jpg|Matt Hardy & Reby Sky 2013 Halloween 2013 Kelly Kelly Halloween.jpg|2013 Kelly Kelly Halloween Velvet Sky & Angelina Love at Chillerama.jpg|Velvet Sky & Angelina Love at Chillerama Maxine 2013 Halloween.jpg|Maxine 2013 Halloween Mark Henry as Rick Ross.jpg|Mark Henry as Rick Ross Cheerleader Melissa as Rosie the Riveter.jpg|Cheerleader Melissa as Rosie the Riveter Eve Walking Dead Zombie 2013.jpg|Eve Torres Walking Dead Zombie 2013 Lovely Lylah, Jessie Belle, Ray Lyn, & Taeler Hendrix OVW 2013.jpg|Lovely Lylah, Jessie Belle, Ray Lyn, & Taeler Hendrix OVW 2013 Ashley Massaro Halloween 2013.jpg|Ashley Massaro Halloween 2013 |-| 2014= Halloween (Holiday) 2014.1.jpg Halloween (Holiday) 2014.2.jpg Halloween (Holiday) 2014.3.jpg Halloween (Holiday) 2014.4.jpg Halloween (Holiday) 2014.5.jpg Halloween (Holiday) 2014.6.jpg Halloween (Holiday) 2014.7.jpg Halloween (Holiday) 2014.8.jpg Halloween (Holiday) 2014.9.jpg Halloween (Holiday) 2014.10.jpg Halloween (Holiday) 2014.11.jpg Halloween (Holiday) 2014.12.jpg Halloween (Holiday) 2014.13.jpg Halloween (Holiday) 2014.14.jpg Halloween (Holiday) 2014.15.jpg Halloween (Holiday) 2014.16.jpg Halloween (Holiday) 2014.17.jpg Halloween (Holiday) 2014.18.jpg Halloween (Holiday) 2014.19.jpg Halloween (Holiday) 2014.20.jpg |-| 2016= Halloween 2016 Alicia Fox.jpg|Alicia Fox Halloween 2016 Bayley.jpg|Bayley Halloween 2016 Charlotte.jpg|Charlotte Flair Halloween 2016 JoJo.jpg|JoJo Halloween 2016 Lana.jpg|Lana Halloween 2016 Nia Jax.jpg|Nia Jax Halloween 2016 Nikki Bella.jpg|Nikki Bella |-| 2017= Ariane Andrew Maxim 2017 Halloween.jpg|Ariane Andrew Halloween 2017 Ava Storie.png|Ava Storie Barbie Blank Maxim 2017 Halloween.jpg|Barbie Blank Halloween 2017 Laurel Van Ness.png|Laurel Van Ness RosemaryVenom.jpg|Rosemary |-| 2018= Halloween 2018 The Iiconics.jpg|The IIconics |-| 2019= Halloween 2019 Alicia Atout.jpg|Alicia Atout Halloween 2019 Allie.jpg|Allie Hallowen 2019 Allie Kat.jpg|Allie Kat Halloween_2019_Allysis_Kay.jpg|Allysin Kay Halloween_2019_Andrade_&_Charlotte_Flair.jpg|Andrade & Charlotte Flair Halloween 2019 Brandi Rhodes.jpg|Brandi Rhodes Halloween 2019 Brandi Rhodes & Leva Betas.jpg|Brandi Rhodes & Leva Bates Halloween 2019 Brie Bella.jpg|Brie Bella Halloween 2019 Britt Baker.jpg|Britt Baker Halloween 2019 Britt Baker 1.jpg|Britt Baker Halloween 2019 Brooke Adams.jpg|Brooke Adams Halloween 2019 Candy Cartwright.jpg|Candy Cartwright Halloween 2019 Chelsea Green.jpg|Chelsea Green Halloween 2019 Dana Brooke.jpg|Dana Brooke Halloween 2019 Daniel Bryan & Brie Bella.jpg|Daniel Bryan & Brie Bella Halloween 2019 Deonna Purrazzo.jpg|Deonna Purrazzo Halloween 2019 Heath Slater.jpg|Heath Slater Halloween 2019 Leva Bates.jpg|Leva Bates Halloween 2019 Nikki Cross.jpg|Nikki Cross as Chucky Halloween 2019 Penelope Ford.jpg|Penelope Ford Halloween 2019 Priscilla Kelly.jpg|Priscilla Kelly Hallowen 2019 Salina de la Renta.jpg|Salina de la Renta Halloween 2019 Sammy Guevera.jpg|Sammy Guevara Halloween 2019 SCU.jpg|SCU Halloween 2019 Taynara Conti.jpg|Taynara Conti Halloween 2019 Taynara Conti 1.jpg|Taynara Conti Halloween 2019 The Bellas.jpg|The Bellas Halloween 2019 Trish Stratus.jpg|Trish Stratus Halloween 2019 Zelina Vega.jpg|Zelina Vega Merchandise WWE Zombie Superstars Halloween Gift Bag.jpg|WWE Zombie Superstars Halloween Gift Bag Trivia *In 2013, the WWE encouraged their fans to dress up as their favorite wrestler and to show their costumes by using the hashtag #WWEHalloween on Twitter and Instagram. Videos Halloween Inbox II - Scary Questions Continue|Halloween Inbox II The Boogeyman terrifies trick-or-treaters - "I'm comin' to getcha!"|The Boogeyman terrifies trick-or-treaters - "I'm comin' to getcha! Category:Holidays